(you and me) in the old jeep
by abbyli
Summary: Beth finds a rickety old jeep and falls in love. Daryl is a bit jealous.


**entitled: **(you and me) in the old jeep

**summary: **Beth comes across a rickety old jeep and falls in love. Daryl is a bit jealous.

**pairing: **daryl/beth, beth/old jeep

**rating: **high t for suggestive themes, lots of fluff

**disclaimer: **I do own The Walking Dead or it's characters.

**notes: **I am listening to the song 'Fun' by Troye Sivan and having a Bethyl headcanon of Beth 'adopting' an old jeep that actually becomes Daryl's competition.

.

.

_let's go have fun, you and me in the old jeep_

_**.**_

When she finds that old rusty hunk of junk, Daryl is immediately aware of the fact that he now has some competition.

He takes her on runs now, more of where he doesn't want to let her out of his sight than her actual skills. Of course, he will never tell her that if he wants to keep what manhood he has left.

Since then, since they had found each other again, Beth had changed. She had changed in many ways, some that he couldn't really put his finger on. There was one thing he knew though, and that was how much he respected her. His respect for her had grown and he realized then just how much.

She was strong. A fighter. Only fighters make it through what she had.

He was never letting her go.

They are on a run together with Glenn and Tyreese when they find that yellow cab. It's a jeep, probably late 80's model.

And of course, Beth falls madly in love.

While Glenn and Tyreese scope out the area, he watches as Beth pulls old branches and debris away from the body. When she unearths the door, she cleans off a spot on the dusty window and shines her flashlight inside. Walker free, she pops the door and slides into the front seat.

"Oh, Daryl - yeh've got to take a look at this," Beth says, her voice carrying through the air like a summer breeze.

"Is there anything in there we can use?" he asks, his eyes darting around the perimeter. His fingers tighten around his crossbow. "Beth?"

"Just one second -" Beth lets out a grunt of exertion and Daryl nearly jumps a foot in the air as the engine roars to life.

He stomps around to the driver's side, watching as Beth pulls herself back into a sitting position in the front seat with a big smile on her face. "What the hell was that?!" he snarls. "Ya could've just sent a hundred walkers on us!"

Beth gazes at him with her owlish eyes blinking. He can tell when she is ignoring him and listening to her surroundings, whatever she can hear above the dull rumble of the engine.

"If Tyreese and Glenn haven't started yellin', I think we're okay," Beth says.

He rolls his eyes as he turns away, stopping just before he is facing away. "How did ya learn how t'hotwire a car?"

* * *

><p>Despite having known her for an extended period of time, there is a still a lot that Daryl does not know about Beth Greene.<p>

After getting the Jeep back to their camp, Beth spends all of her time with that damn automobile. He continues to assist Rick with his plans for their journey to the next safe zone and tries to keep himself busy but for some reason, this is bothering him.

The jeep had made this sputtering noise when they made it back to the camp. He remembers listening to Beth complain about how to get that fixed and he had flat out refused to help her. This was her project, not his problem.

Well, three days in, the jeep is purring like a kitten and Beth's hands are black as soot.

"Howdya do that?" he asks her later as he watches her attempt to clean the grease off of her hands.

Beth shrugs a shoulder. "Some old redneck taught me a few tricks." Casting a wink his way, she sticks her head underneath the running water of the faucet, coming up sputtering and splashing water all over him.

* * *

><p>The rust begins to disappear and the jeep goes from dusty yellow to a bright gold.<p>

"How did ya find that paint? And ya couldn't've gotten some other color than gold?!"

Beth ignores his rant as she wipes the damn jeep down like it's a newborn babe.

"It's gonna attract every damn walker in these parts!"

Beth sighs, keeping her back to him as she works.

"And -"

"Daryl Dixon, if I didn't know any better, I'd think ya were jealous of my car."

The words die on his lips and he stares at her, openmouthed. Beth shifts on her heel and looks his way, a giggle escaping her lips. With a full blown laugh, she flops the rag she had been polishing the jeep with over his extended arm, passing by him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

As soon as she's gone, he reaches down with that rag and scoops up a pile of squishy mud and smears it across the doors.

* * *

><p>He finds his vest caked with mud the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>She names the jeep 'Baby'.<p>

He has the urge to hurl his dinner all over it.

* * *

><p>They take Baby on a run one day.<p>

Beth drives and he's ready to throw himself out of the speeding vehicle.

"Who the hell taught ya how t'drive?!" he bellows to be heard over the blast of the old rock music cassette that they had found in the glove box.

"Oh, just enjoy the ride, Mr. Dixon!" she yells back. She takes a curve too quickly and pulls the jeep away the ditch just in time before they go flying over the side.

Beth laughs out in happiness and he's ready to throttle her.

* * *

><p>The camp is over run by walkers and everyone is running each and every way. He can hear Rick yelling Carl's name, returned with a <em>"Here!" <em>moments later. He breathes out in relief when he sees the father reunite with his kids and Michonne before he turns tail and runs, his eyes searching for the mud spattered gold of the Jeep.

He hears the rasp of the engine and follows the sound, the headlights coming into view moments later. The side door opens and he throws himself in, greeted by Beth's furious stare.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she nearly commands him before kissing him roughly.

He stares back, words unable to leave his lips as Beth kicks the car into gear and moves it along. They manage to scoop up Tara, Glenn, Maggie and stuff them into the back before following Rick's taillights of his stolen Prius from the camp.

* * *

><p>There's a close call.<p>

Beth stays behind and he takes the Jeep at her insistence on a run with Rick, Carl, and Michonne. Beth is going to help set up their new camp while he and the others go for supplies to hunker down for a few days until it is time to move again. After he kisses her goodbye, he watches her blond ponytail move in the breeze as she disappears back into the camp, feeling for some reason that this is it.

The run goes like planned until the very end. At a small general store that they find a town over, almost fifty walkers are waiting there. Carl is nearly bit but they get out of there in time, throwing themselves into the now brown jeep and pulling it from the abandoned parking lot.

As Daryl pulls around a corner, there are another group of walkers, maybe twenty there. In every car that Daryl has ever driven, they had never been strong enough to push through walker herds but as he hit's the accelerator, he neatly runs right over the branch of dead that block his way. Blood spatters up onto the windshield and Rick lets out a moan of disgust but it works.

"Shit, I think Beth was right about this old jeep," Rick says as they move away from the street and down the dusty highway.

Daryl glares at his brother before he turns his eyes back on the road, ignoring Carl and Michonne's quiet laughter from the backseat.

* * *

><p>They arrive back at camp at nightfall.<p>

He can see Beth's willowy form framed by firelight as she paces around the length of the camp.

As the snarl of the engine greets everyone's ears, Beth freezes for a moment before she runs headlong at the jeep. She comes to an abrupt stop and opens up the driver's door, pulling him out before he can even kill the engine.

He catches her soft body against his, holding her close.

"I was so scared," she mumbles into his chest. They both ignore the others as they move away towards their families. He didn't care. His family was right here.

"Me too."

That was the only time he would ever admit that those words left his mouth.

* * *

><p>Beth returns from a hunt the next day with Maggie and Sasha to find Daryl giving her jeep a bath.<p>

"Bethy...ya just cut yer squirrel in half."

"Huh?"

Beth glances down at what her hands are doing and sees that she has just hacked her poor little squirrel into two even pieces before even getting the skin off.

Maggie giggles quietly, nudging her shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

Beth's eyes dart back to the man that is working on her jeep and she sighs out in longing.

"Hell yeah."

Only she has seen Daryl shirtless and only she will ever see him shirtless (it better stay that way too), but this is the closest that everyone else will ever see. He wears just a dirty cut off button up, the sleeves ripped off almost to the neck. Only one button is still clasped on the front and she gets quite the eyeful of a muscled stomach and broad chest.

She glimpses the demon tattoos peeking out on his side and she has the strange urge to just drop her squirrel, run over and throw Daryl Dixon into the backseat of the jeep and -

Stop it, Beth.

Tearing her eyes away, Beth sees Maggie's glazed look. Following it, she realizes just where her sister is staring. And drooling.

"Maggie, get yer own," she says, lightly elbowing her side. "As a matter of fact, ya have yer own!"

Maggie shrugs a shoulder. "Hey, I'm married. Not dead."

Beth rolls her eyes, catching Daryl's smirk along the way. Asshole heard every word.

* * *

><p>When that hand clamps down upon her mouth, she begins to scream.<p>

But those lips at her ear calm her.

"So I'm yer own?" Daryl breathes.

Beth pushes his hand away from her mouth, smiling into the darkness as they slide down her waist and pull her in.

"Ya've always been mine, Mr. Dixon," she says before she squirms in his embrace to face him. "And I've always been yers."

Daryl gives her a look that only she could understand. "Yer damn right, Greene," he whispers before claiming her mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>Breathlessly, she leans back in the backseat of the old jeep, Daryl's soft weight on top of her, pulling her in. She cries out softly when he brings her up to the point of release and she rides the wave of blissful pleasure.<p>

They both collapse moments later and he takes no time in pulling her in against his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

"I'm startin' t'like this old jeep," he admits after a moment as she traces patterns on his chest.

Beth smirks triumphantly. "I knew it."

.

.

_fun, you and me in the old jeep  
><em>_ridin' 'round town with our rifles on the front seat_

* * *

><p><strong>I am not good at writing fluff, never have been. At least, silly sexy fluff. <strong>

**But picture it. Daryl getting jealous over a jeep. I just love the idea and I had to put it down. I actually do want Beth to get a car on the show. Maybe she and Morgan will find one on their travel to the safe zone? **

**I have this picture in my head of Beth driving her jeep/car/whatever she adopts and Daryl driving alongside of her on his bike. I can't get this damn picture out of my head. Gimple, make it happen! **

**Anyway, review? **


End file.
